


Don't Blink

by SecondToTheRight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondToTheRight/pseuds/SecondToTheRight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn’t meant any harm.</p><p>She just wanted to annoy Widowmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Blink

‘I need to start thinking things through,’ she thought.

It’s not that Tracer was unaware of consequences. Due to her predicament, she understood better than others that each action resulted in a different outcome. Even the slightest changes to the present could alter the future entirely.

Yet, it’s because of her ability to pause and reverse time that she no longer _cared_ for consequences. If she messed up, she blinked and tried again.

The problem was that she spent so much energy focusing on what was seconds away that she didn’t ponder over what could happen on the days, weeks or months that followed.

She liked living in the now.

Who could blame her when her now was a malfunction away from disappearing?

But tonight was a wake up call.

Even she couldn’t stop seconds turning into minutes, hours, days and so on. Shortsighted decisions from the past had accumulated into one grave situation.

It was only a game in the beginning.

She hadn’t meant any harm.

She just wanted to annoy Widowmaker.

In battle, she always got a thrill out of it.

But one Sunday, months ago, there were no battles or weapons.

And that changed everything.

That day, some summit was taking place in Paris with several important political figures scheduled to make an appearance, which meant trouble was just at the edge of making itself known. Winston reminded her for the umpteenth time that Overwatch had been disbanded. There was no need for her to be there, especially when the legality of what she might be called to do was murky at best. She responded by puffing her chest and once again reaffirming her commitment to protecting those in need of it. His exasperation when he ended their call held a hint approval he could never hide. Nonetheless, he couldn’t have stopped her anyway.

For one, his location was still unknown and he wasn’t about to change that. Two, she was already on her way there.

But she never made it to the summit.

Instead, she found herself unable to resist the temptation of playing with her favorite black widow.

Tracer had almost walked past her. With her true skin color concealed and casual attire replacing her usual elaborate getup, Widowmaker was unrecognizable. But for Tracer, those amber eyes were unforgettable.

Looking back, the image of one of the world’s deadliest assassins publicly enjoying a cool, sunny day at an outdoor café with tea and a book was ridiculous. Lena’s decision to join her was even more so.

“Nice day, innit?” she said as she sat across from Widowmaker. She motioned to the garçon and ordered a sandwich in passable French, before finally facing the assassin.

Widowmaker seemed to freeze for a moment, slightly widening her eyes and forming the surprised look Lena never got tired of. The moment didn’t last long. They sadly never did.

Widowmaker’s eyes left Lena’s, checking their surroundings for a possible ambush as her previously relaxed body went rigid. Her face remained calm but when her eyes landed back on Lena, Lena was certain that she was calculating multiple exit strategies. 

She was also certain that each and everyone of those strategies included Widowmaker stabbing her with a butter knife that was seconds ago harmlessly placed next to an untouched pastry, but was now held tight in her clenching fist.

“I wouldn’t do that, luv,” she grinned. “I’m just here for the company.”

The garçon reappeared, unaware of the potential danger he was in. That was the only moment where Lena regretted making her presence known. If Widowmaker went for him, Lena wasn’t sure she could stop her. She struggled to appear unaffected as the garçon asked Widowmaker if she wanted another tea.

Widowmaker’s eyes stayed fixed on her and Lena did everything she could not to squirm. She felt like any sudden movement would trigger Widowmaker into action. Even the garçon started to take note of the tense silence.

“Oui,” Widowmaker answered finally, subtly setting the knife down as the garçon walked off feeling strangely relieved.

She eased back into her chair and grabbed her book, her focus returning to where she last left off.

“Close you mouth, chérie. People are starting to stare,” she said after a couple minutes, her eyes never leaving her book.

Lena swore she saw the smallest of smiles and returned it with one of her own.

That’s how their game of pretend began.

At first, they rarely spoke. They simply said their hellos and goodbyes and enjoyed each other’s silent company in between.

Lena tried to start conversations of course, but Widowmaker always had a book in hand and trumped her efforts.

“How do you change your skin?” she asked once.

Widowmaker ignored her and turned to the next page.

“If I touch it, would makeup come off?”

That got her a glare.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Nothing changed when they met in battle.

Widowmaker was as deadly as she had always been with no trace of remorse.

Tracer shouldn’t have expected anything else.

She still did.

She would get frustrated, confused, unsure why she even bothered showing up to the café at all. She almost didn’t go once. Almost. 

And then one night, one of Widowmaker’s bullets grazed Tracer’s hand.

That weekend, as Lena people-watched the cafés across the street, she felt a cold finger trace the healing scar on the back of her hand.

She had gotten good at searching for the faintest changes in Widowmaker’s face. If she wasn’t trying to kill anyone, they were hard to find.

When Lena saw the flash of softness, the glimpse of regret, she realized just how much things had changed.

So, she goofed.

“Amélie.”

Widowmaker drew her hand back as if it had been burned.

“Don’t,” she said, surprised by her own anger. She stood and left, looking somewhat disoriented and visibly irritated.

Lena had never met Amélie. She didn’t know what type of person Widowmaker used to be. Frankly, she didn’t care. That’s not who caused her to wake up from a dream uncomfortably hot. But if even one small part of Widowmaker wanted out of the life Talon forced on her, Lena was going to give her that chance. She hadn’t kill her yet, so Lena must have done something right.

The next time Lena visited the café, she thought she would be alone.

For most of it, she was.

She was about to leave when she noticed Widowmaker waiting for her on a motorbike.

“Come with me,” she said, her expression giving nothing away.

“Alright, but I drive.”

When Widowmaker leaned against her as they drove through the streets of Paris, whispering directions in her ear, Lena tried not to crash.

Thankfully, they arrived to their destination before she could.

The apartment was small, mostly empty and located in a neighborhood where it easily got lost in the sea of identical buildings.

“Happy to see the Talon takes care of its employees,” Lena said.

Widowmaker closed the one window’s curtains before responding; the sunlight still managed to seep through, keeping the room from going pitch-black.

“The Talon doesn’t know this place exists. I made sure of that,” she said, removing a bracelet that made her skin turn back to its blue shade.

A smidgeon of hope began to grow inside Lena as the words sunk in.

“Why did you bring me here, Amélie?” she asked.

Widowmaker was in front of her immediately, shoving her against a wall and pressing her forearm against Lena’s throat.

“Don’t call me that,” she snarled.

Widowmaker’s eyes never seemed more alive to Lena. Whatever Widowmaker was thinking was either undoing what Talon did, or it was driving her mad. Or both. 

“Why am I here?” Lena asked again when the pressure lifted from her throat.

“Because this has to stop,” Widowmaker stepped back. “It must.”

Lena could see her amber eyes dimming, Talon’s influence slowly reaffirming its hold.

So, she took a risk.

She closed the space between them and kissed her.

Lena was expecting the push.

She wasn’t expecting the kiss that followed.

She shivered against Widowmaker’s lips, still unaccustomed to her icy skin. She started to suck on her bottom lip when Widowmaker broke it off, her hands still cupping Lena’s face. 

“I can’t kill you,” she finally admitted. “I have tried, but I can’t.”

“Thanks for that, luv,” Lena said, smiling softly.

After that, they no longer met at the café.

Widowmaker was still with Talon. Whenever they crossed paths in battle, she still aimed to kill and Tracer would always get in her way.

They didn’t talk about their jobs when in Paris.

In hindsight, Lena should have pressed it more.

But Widowmaker’s lips were too enticing.

And tonight, they paid the price for not thinking.

Lena was in her apartment in London when a crash sprung her to her feet. With guns in hand, she rushed to the source only to find an injured Widowmaker trying to stand.

“We’ve been found out.”

‘Shite.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not really happy with how this turned out. It's been a while since I have written fiction so a lot of it felt disjointed for me. I've also never written a fic about characters I know so little about. Unless they're original, I don't like straying too far from canon but there is so little out there about them, I had to take some liberties! Please take some time to leave a comment! If you have any constructive criticism or questions, please share! Don't be shy, I would love to hear them!
> 
> UPDATE: Hey everyone! Thank you so so much for the kind comments, kudos, views and enthusiasm for this fic! I did not expect such a warm welcome! I have decided to not continue Don't Blink but don't fret! The plot I was working on just kind of became something else completely! Once I work out all the kinks, you will be seeing more of me again :D


End file.
